1. Technical Field
This invention relates to molded stands suitable for use in supporting the trunk of a decorative tree, and more particularly, to a molded plastic tree stand having a unitarily molded body with a pentagonal recess in which the tree is supported that can serve as a water reservoir for live trees.
2. Related Prior Art
Plastic tree stands are well known, having previously been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 351,570, Des. 364,831, Des. 368,674 and the references cited therein. A molded tree having an oversize reservoir with side wall sections projecting into the reservoir is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,508. U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,193 discloses a tree stand comprising a generally cylindrical, cup-shaped container having five detachable, radially extending legs and an optional connecting ring to improve stability of the stand. Three locations are provided for the insertion of bolts useful for securing the tree inside the stand. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 382,227 discloses another tree stand comprising a cylindrical container with five detachable legs without an optional connecting ring. Five locations are provided around the top rim of the container for the insertion of tree attachment bolts, with each location being aligned with one of the radially extending legs.
A unitarily molded plastic tree stand is needed that has a stable and compact footprint; that is sturdy; that has a large reservoir opening in combination with relatively smooth inside walls to receive and support a natural tree having a large or irregular trunk diameter; that has sufficient reservoir volume to accommodate a significant quantity of water, even when a large diameter trunk is inserted into the reservoir; and that has more than three bolt-receiving positions useful for securely attaching the stand to the tree.